This invention relates to an apparatus for making bubbles in multiple layers and more specifically to an apparatus to be hand held by a child user and moved rapidly through the air after being coated with a low surface tension bubble forming liquid. The apparatus has been specifically designed for maximum safety in use by a small child, even when other children may be in close proximity.
Various different forms of apparatuses for making bubbles within bubbles heretofore have been provided, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 430,095, 2,527,935, 3,323,250, and 3,402,502 as well as Great Britian Patent No. 1,329,796.
The bubble blowing devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 430,095, 3,323,250 and 3,402,502 each comprise an elongated structure having one end from which bubbles within bubbles are to blown and an opposite end to be placed against the mouth of the user for the purpose of enabling the user to blow into that end.
This type of toy for children presents several problem areas encountered during usage thereof which may result in injury to a small child. First of all, these bubble devices are to operated by a person blowing into one end of an elongated structure and therefore require placement of the devices at least in close proximity to the mouth of the user.
Secondly, in some instances the devices are designed to have one end thereof placed in the mouth of the user and a small child, preparatory to blowing into the end of the toy in his mouth, may first inhale through the device and thus ingest any low surface tension liquid which may be thereon.
Thirdly, a child taught to hold one end of an elongated device in his mouth for proper use of the toy often will run from one location to another with the one end of the device in his mouth.
Further, although U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,935 and Great Britain Patent No. 1,329,796 do not disclose elongated devices adapted to have air blown into one end thereof, they do disclose hand held ring-type structures which incorporate certain features that also may be contributory to accidental injury either to the user or an adjacent child.